icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWill Date Freddie
iWill Date Freddie is the ninth episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot iCarly introduces a new feature -- the "blab cam" where viewers can chat with Sam and Carly on the air. One of the first callers is a fellow Ridgeway Bulldog named Valerie, who seems more interested in Freddie than Sam or Carly, so that the girls suggest the two should go on a date. With the help of Sam and Carly, Freddie and Valerie have a good first date and become inseparable for the next week. Valerie in the end asks him to help her do a webshow on the same day as iCarly, causing Freddie to quit the show. He hires Jeremy as iCarly's new tech producer, but Jeremy messes up the show with his constant sneezing, and ends up sneezing a piece of tissue he stuffed in his nose at Sam's face. After the disastrous iCarly episode, Valerie admits to Sam that she is trying to ruin iCarly and establish her own show as the best show on the web. She then offers Sam a place as her co-host. Sam fakes interest, but immediately tells Carly about it, and they both give the news to Freddie. At first, he doesn't believe them, but when he confronts Valerie about it, she admits it. Freddie breaks up with her, and after Sam tells him he is important to iCarly, he returns as iCarly's tech producer. Without Freddie's help, Valerie fails miserably with her show, The Valerie Show. Trivia *This is the first episode that Sam admits Freddie is just as important to the show as she and Carly are. *This is the first time that Sam and Freddie hug. *This episode has the "Robin Weiner" reference (later used in iBelieve in Bigfoot) in the webcast scene where Sam says, "We'd like to thank our friend Robin for letting us borrow her weiner dog." *This is the first episode to feature the Spaghetti Tacos. They would later become a running gag throughout the series. *It was during the filming of this episode that Drake Bell (Miranda Cosgrove's former Drake & Josh costar) visited the set. He walked onto the kitchen set and said, "Hey, Megan." (addressing Miranda by the name of her "Drake & Josh" character), and asked, "Where's Josh? Where's Mom and Dad?" A clip of this was included in iBloop. *This is the episode in which Sam finds out about Socko. *Freddie's mom seemed to want Carly to love Freddie, but in iSaved Your Life, she seemed disgusted that they were kissing (What the YUCK?!?!). She also seems to like Carly (or at least not have a grudge against her) unlike many other episodes (iFence - "You'd better hope so, missy"). *This is the first episode focusing on Freddie. *In iKiss, Freddie said his kiss with Valerie didn't count, although when Carly asked if he had kissed Valerie in this episode (see quotes below), Freddie replied "a little". *The word "skunk-bag" as used in this episode is a euphemism for scumbag (a contemptible lowlife), the origin of which has vulgar connotations. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Goofs *When the monitor fell on Valerie, she said she was okay. In reality, she would have been hurt. Quotes Freddie: I don't even know if I should take her out. Sam: Just take the girl out, kiss her, and then stand back before she pukes. Marissa (Ms. Benson): Freddie, tell her Sam the rule about standing up straight. Freddie: You won't get respect if your back's not erect. spits out a mouthful of watermelon Marissa (Ms. Benson): Freddie There is a living, breathing girl out there who wants to go out with you. This may never happen again! ... turns to Carly Unless Carly changes her mind. Carly: Freddie and I are just buds. Marissa (Ms. Benson): I totally understand. Carly: Thank you. Marissa (Ms. Benson): WHY WON'T YOU LOVE MY SON?! Spencer: [singing] I'm cookin', cookin' things, cookin' things for people to eat, I'm cookin', cookin' things, things that people will cheeeeeeew! Freddie: It's Valerie! Carly: Sam, stall her! Sam: door Hey, Valerie, how goes it? Valerie: I'm great! Is Freddie there because I-- slams door shut Carly: I said to stall her! Sam: She is stalled. I slammed the door right in her face! Freddie: Yup, we've gone out every night this week. I'd say we're almost officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam: So, which one are you? Carly: Have you kissed her yet? Freddie: Maybe. A little. Sam: No way! Did she puke? gives Freddie a quick kiss on the lips, and then leaves. Jeremy : She kissed you, and she's not even your mom! ... Sneezes Impressive! Sneezes Carly: Freddie quit! Sam: Quit what? Sucking his thumb? Sam: Come here, Freddie! Freddie: Leave me alone, Sam! Sam, what are you gonna-- pushes Freddie out of his apartment. He crawls to Carly´s apartment, while Carly and Sam follow him. He gets up Freddie: That was assault! Carly: Why are you quitting iCarly? Sam: Yeah, why? Freddie: Well, 'cause maybe I don't like the way Sam treats me! Carly: Oh, come on! Freddie: Yeah, she's always putting me down, and calling me mean names, and everytime I get an ice cream cone, she takes it and she licks it. She just licks it all over the place, just to bug me! Spencer: '''Do you guys want some dessert? '''Valerie: What's in the house? Spencer showed the dessert card, with only the word 'Pudding' Freddie: '''I... guess.. we'll have the pudding...? '''Spencer: I'm sorry, were out of pudding. some pudding off his lip Carly: That little-- Sam: Say it! Carly: I don't like to say it. Spencer says it's not lady-like. Sam: Say it! Carly: That SKUNKBAG! Sam: Feels good, doesn't it?! Carly: Yeah, it does! Sam: We're gonna go tell Freddie?! Carly: Yeah, we are! Sam: Can we get a smoothie first?! Carly: No, we can not! Spencer: the phone withe the Sunshine Girl HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO?!?! Wait, how much for the Twin Mints? Carly: Tell Freddie he's just as important to the show as we are. Sam: Aww, why don't you just make me drink out of a toliet? Carly: Tell him. Sam: Freddie, you're just as important to the show as we are. Freddie, they both smile, and Sam gives him a wedgie Freddie: She gave me a wedgie! Sam: No charge! Now c'mon, let's do the show. Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog:Spaghetti Taco Recipe Spencer's blog:MY AWESOME DATING TIPS 109 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:DVDs Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images Category:Freddie